


Wir wurden zu den Letzten

by Wehtehef



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Deutsch, Drama, Flashback, German, OC, OC's - Freeform, Own Characters - Freeform, Zombies, alternative storyline, original characters in later chapters
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wehtehef/pseuds/Wehtehef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tot. Das beschreibt es ziemlich präzise. Meine Familie verlor ich mit 16, meine Freunde folgten diesem Beispiel. Selbst Buster, der beschissene Nachbarshund, wurde lieber Teil dieser kollektiven the Walking Dead Nachstellung. Das wars dann mit I am Legend, um beim Thema zu bleiben. Und während die Welt in sich zusammenbrach, versuchte ich zu überleben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Mysterious29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mysterious29/gifts).



**A/N** : Hierbei handelt es sich im Grunde genommen um Flashbacks, die ich im Zuge eines RPG's geschrieben habe. Berichtet wird aus der Sicht eines Eigencharakters. Sam Wakefield ist zu Beginn der Story etwa 15 Jahre alt.

Da ich nicht weiß, wieviel Anklang die ganze Sache findet, werde ich mich im ersten Kapitel relativ kurz halten c:  
Ihr bekommt einen Live Feed zum Zeitpunkt der Evakuierung von Austin und der Flucht aus der Stadt, später werden die Gedankensprünge und damit einhergehenden Zeitsprünge unter Umständen größer.

 

Nun folgt das obligatorische Nichts-Hiervon-Gehört-Mir, außer die Idee der Fanfiktion und beinhaltete EC's. Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen, sondern nur Tränen der Verzweiflung. Ich danke Naughty Dog für ihre herrliche, postapokalyptische Welt, derer ich mich bediene.

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen :)

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

**27 September 2013 - Austin/Texas**

 

Ich hasse es, geweckt zu werden. Wirklich. Es gibt keinen einfacheren Weg, meinen Hass auf sich zu lenken.  
Buster, diese elende Töle... 03:21. Was für einen Grund hat dieses dämliche Scheißvieh bitte zu dieser unmenschlichen Uhrzeit, an einem Stück zu bellen?  
Nach einigen Sekunden in einem Zustand zwischen Halbschlaf und völliger Paralyse _höre_ ich sie. Sirenen, die ich zu dem fortwährenden Kläffen gesellen.  
In keiner Sprache der Welt lässt sich ausdrücken, welche Dimensionen an Verzweiflung sich in mir auftun, damit ich mich nicht einfach umdrehe und mir das Kissen an den Kopf presse. Um mich oder den Krach zu ersticken.  
Meinen Vorhängen schwöre ich in dem Moment ab, als mir gewahr wird, dass mein Zimmer von den prächtigsten Farben erhellt wird. Blau und Rot, abwechselnd. Von dieser Party wusste ich garnichts.  
Ich bin im Begriff mich ernsthaft zu erheben, als meine Zimmertür aufgerissen wird und eine ziemlich aufgelöste Version meines Dads hereinstürzt. Ein dumpfes Geräusch folgt und jäh werde ich geblendet.  
„Dad...?“  
Als seine Worte endlich zu mir durchdringen, wird mir bereits ein Rucksack in die Arme gedrückt und ich nach draußen bugsiert. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Loch neben meinem Lichtschalter vorher nicht dagewesen ist.  
„Sam, geh hinunter zu deiner Mutter. Hilf ihr mit den Taschen.“  
Etwas perplex beobachte ich, wie er im Schlafzimmer verschwindet und mit seiner Pistole zurückkehrt. Ehe ich das in Frage stellen kann, werde ich für den Fakt getadelt, dass ich mich keinen Zentimeter bewegt habe.  
„Was steht du hier noch rum? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“  
Darauf habe ich keine Antwort. Zwei Polizeiautos fahren an unserem Haus vorbei. Das Gejaule der Sirenen wird erst lauter, dann vermischt es sich mit dem andauernden Lärm der Außenwelt.  
Bevor ich die Stufen hinunter stolpere, bleibe ich stehen, blicke über meine Schulter zu der angelehnten Tür gleich neben meiner.  
„Was ist mit Brie?“  
Ich erhalte keine zufriedenstellende Erwiderung. Mein Vater schiebt mich die Treppe hinab und erzählt irgendetwas von „Austin wird evakuiert.“ und „Wir konnten Mr. Adams noch nicht erreichen.“  
Mum empfängt uns mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der selbst mich besorgt.  
„Bring das in die Garage.“, überreicht sie mir einen vollgepackten Karton mit Konserven und obwohl es nicht meiner Natur entspricht, gehorche ich meinen Eltern.  
Der Kofferraum unserer Familienkarre steht bereits offen und hätte sich nicht die Visage meiner Mutter wie ein heißes Eisen in mein Hirn gebrannt, so würde ich mich spätestens jetzt über einen Überraschungstrip nach Disneyworld freuen. Busters Bellen höre ich bis hierhin.  
„Warum wird die Stadt evakuiert?“, bringe ich hervor, als ich in die Küche zurückkehre und mit weiteren Dingen beladen werde. Als mein Dad Anstalten macht, seinen Mund zu öffnen, es ist fucking drei Uhr morgens, der alte Mann ist mir mehr als eine Erklärung schuldig, lässt ein Schuss uns zusammenzucken. Auf den zweiten und dritten Knall sind wir vorbereitet.  
Widerspruchslos nehme ich einen Kanister Wasser entgegen. In der plötzlichen Stille flüstert meine Mutter meinem Vater etwas zu.  
Erst in der Garage wird mir bewusst, dass der Nachbarshund verstummt ist.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass alle den Highway benutzen!“  
Das sagt meine Mum nun zum dritten Mal. Mein alter Herr dreht das Radio lauter, nur um es einen Augenblick später auszuschalten.  
>>Was nach einer harmlosen Pilzinfektion ausgesehen hat, entpuppte sich als...>>  
Der Nachrichtensprecher bricht mitten im Satz ab.  
Meine Müdigkeit hat sich inzwischen verflüchtigt. Stattdessen habe ich Kopfschmerzen und einen Puls wie nach drei Dosen Redbull. Wir stehen im Stau und mein Dad hält es für eine gute Idee, die Hupe solange zu malträtieren, bis man die Flüche des Fahrers aus dem Wagen nebenan durch die geschlossenen Scheiben wahrnehmen kann.  
Noch immer habe ich eigentlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was da draußen abgeht.  
Nachdem meine Eltern gefühlt den halben Haushalt in unser Auto gequetscht haben, finde ich mich zwischen zwei Kartons und einer prallgefüllten Tasche wieder. Meinen Rucksack habe ich zwischen meine Beine gestopft. Der Karton mit Konserven nimmt den Sitz zu meiner Linken ein. Ich sitze immer rechts.  
„Was ist mit Brianna?“, höre ich mich erneut fragen, als ich vom angestammten Platz meiner Schwester aufsehe und meinem Vater Löcher in den Hinterkopf starre. Die grauen Haare fallen mir erst jetzt auf.  
„Wir konnten sie noch nicht erreichen, Schätzchen. Sie fahren die Nacht sicherlich durch.“  
Meine Mutter dreht sich kurz zu mir um und offenbart mir ihre beste Imitation eines aufmunternden Lächelns. Ich weise sie nicht darauf hin, dass sie weint. Und ich ignoriere geflissentlich, dass selbst mein Dad nicht die passenden Worte findet.  
“Alles wird gut. Ich weiß, was zu tun ist.“  
Mir will nicht einfallen, ob ich mich angemessen von meiner kleinen Schwester verabschiedet habe. Im Grunde genommen will mir gar nichts einfallen. Mein Kopf fühlt sich taub an, als ich die Stirn gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe lehne.

Die Sirenen und das Blaulicht sind nun nicht mehr allein. Hubschrauber jagen über unsere Köpfe hinweg und ich rede mir ein, dass die Anwesenheit des Militärs etwas Gutes verheißt. Mein Vater hat umgedreht und diskutiert mit meiner Ma laustark darüber, wie sinnvoll es ist die Interstate zu nutzen. Ich zähle drei Streifenwagen, bis mein Blick an dem Krankenwagen hängen bleibt, der auf der Gegenspur verunglückt ist.  
„Dad, wohin fährst du?“, durchbreche ich die Stille, als ich erkenne und nicht begreife, wo mein Vater hinwill. Das dumpfe Klingeln in meinen Ohren macht mich verrückt.  
„Konntest du Ron und Martha erreichen?“, folgt an Stelle einer Antwort und meine Mutter schüttelt ebenso vehement den Kopf, wie sie zuvor ihr Smartphone geschüttelt hat.  
Ein eigentümliches Graffiti mit „Keep Austin Weird“ tut sich vor uns auf, als wir nicht unweit der St. Edwards University anhalten.  
Plötzlich wird es mir klar und obwohl mein Vater heftig protestiert, springe ich genau so schnell aus dem Auto wie er es tut.  
„Sam!“, ruft meine Mum noch während sie ihre Türe aufstößt. Mein Vater versucht es stattdessen mit „Ron!“ und entdeckt Mr. Bishop wohl im selben Moment wie ich.  
„Gütiger Gott...“  
Mein Football Coach reißt die Arme in die Höhe, als er herumwirbelt und zeigt, wie glücklich er ist, meinen Dad zu sehen.  
„Dachte schon, ihr seid ohne uns los!“, demonstriert er dann seinen unerschütterlichen Humor und klopft mir anschließend auf die Schulter.  
Mein Vater hält sich nicht damit auf, seinem alten Freund aus Kindestagen zu erklären, dass wir eigentlich nichts anderes im Sinn gehabt hatten...  
„Sie riegeln alles ab. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann...“, nimmt er Coach Ron zur Seite und entschließt, den Rest unter vier Augen zu besprechen. 'Quarantäne' und 'Deine Kontakte' sind zwei der Dinge, die zu mir hinüber wehen, bevor sich jemand in mein Sichtfeld schiebt und mich in eine schraubstockartige Umarmung zieht. Dann lässt Mrs. Bishop mich los und schließt meine Mutter in die Arme.  
„Fuck, Alter, was macht ihr denn hier?“  
Tyson erntet ein tadelndes Geräusch von Martha und wirft etwas auf die Ladefläche des Trucks seiner Eltern, dann umarmt auch er mich. Ich versuche mich an einem Lächeln und betrachte den Running Back wohl zum ersten Mal so, als handele es sich bei ihm um einen verlorengeglaubten Bruder.  
„Was ist passiert, yo? Hat dein Dad irgendwas gesagt? Meiner hält sich anscheinend für Will Smith in I am Legend oder so. Jedenfalls macht er voll einen auf geheimnisvoll und denkt, ich wüsste nicht, dass er vorhin mit Lieutenant Barker telefoniert hat.“  
Ich nicke mechanisch und entsinne mich vage der Tatsache, dass mein Mund sich zum Sprechen eignet.  
„Nicht viel.“, beginne ich und werde mir nur allmählich bewusst, was genau ich eigentlich weiß.  
Doch noch bevor ich abspulen kann, was ich in geistiger Abstinenz aufgefangen habe, nehme ich eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahr.  
Dann sehe ich sie.  
_Es._


	2. Chapter 2

Der Schuss der Schrotflinte zerreißt mir gefühlt das Trommelfell, als der Coach begleitend zum Aufschrei seiner Frau die Waffe zückt. Alles geht sehr sehr schnell. Ich spüre Tysons Berührung und lasse mich mitziehen, nur um zu beobachten, wie dort, wo ich vor zwei Sekunden noch gestanden habe, ein zerfetzter Körper leblos zu Boden knallt. Irgendetwas, das verdächtig nach Gehirnmasse aussieht, landet vor meinen Füßen. Jetzt ist es mein Dad, der mich am Arm packt und ruppig von der Stelle zerrt. Meine Mum gibt einen würgenden Laut von sich.  
„Sieh nicht hin. Und fass es erstrecht nicht an. Hast du was abbekommen?“  
„Nein.“, entgegne ich nur zögerlich dem besorgten Mustern meines Vaters. Ich hatte mit einer Standpauke gerechnet. Wofür weiß ich allerdings nicht.  
Bevor er vollständig in den Arztmodus wechseln kann, geht Coach Ron dazwischen.  
„Auch wenn ich dringend eine Erklärung für diese Scheiße will, sollten wir zuerst zusehen, unsere Ärsche in Sicherheit zu bringen.“  
Dieses Mal besitzt Martha nicht mehr den Anstand, den letzten Kommentar mit einem strafenden Blick zu quittieren. Eine Blutlache breitet sich vor ihren Füßen aus. Die Kugel ihres Ehemannes hatte diesem Etwas ein klaffendes Loch in den Schädel gerissen.  
„Kommt.“, wird aus uns _wir_.  
Alles bekommen wir nicht in und auf den Truck geschnallt. Ich verübel meiner Mutter nur kurz, dass sie ihren persönlichen Sachen nachtrauert. Einem Fotoalbum, zwei Bücher, Strickzeug, Dokumente, die sie angesichts der Lage zugegebenermaßen erst einmal nicht mehr benötigen würde. Viel schlimmer gestaltet sich das Vorhaben, Proviant und Kleidung effektiv aufzuteilen.  
Am Ende drängen sich vier erwachsene Menschen auf die Vorderbank, Tyson und ich mit Decken, Klamotten und zwei Reisetaschen auf die Rückbank.  
Meine Mutter unterhält sich im Flüsterton mit Martha. 'Washington DC' fällt und ich entscheide mich prompt, dem Gespräch nicht weiter zu lauschen. Ich muss nicht flüstern, um Tyson unhörbar Bericht zu erstatten.  
„Mein Dad kam gerade von seiner Schicht aus dem Krankenhaus. Siehst du, er trägt noch sein Namensschild.“, mache ich mich daran, möglichst unbeteiligt zu klingen.  
„Irgendetwas ist passiert. Im Radio haben sie von einer Mutation geredet. Ein Pilz? Ich weiß es nicht genau, mein Vater hat mit medizinischem Scheiß um sich geworfen und sich primär darum bemüht, dass ich seine DVD Sammlung auch bloß ordentlich verstaue.“  
Tyson zuckt nicht einmal mit der Augenbraue, auch wenn wir beide wissen, dass es nicht genau so abgelaufen ist.  
„Jedenfalls... greift es das Hirn an. Soviel habe ich verstanden. Der Pilz breitet sich aus. Verändert irgendetwas... Und dann verändern wir uns.“  
Immerhin. Bis eben hatte er daran gezweifelt, überhaupt etwas verstanden zu haben.  
„Holy fuck, jetzt echt? Meinst du, das da eben war ein... ein _Zombie_?“, fügt der dunkelhäutige Teenager die Informationen zusammen und dass ich automatisch genickt haben muss, bemerke ich daran, dass er anerkennend pfeift und einen Fluch ausstößt, den seine Mum glücklicherweise oder wohlweislich überhört.  
Ich nicke langsam, fange allmählich an selbst zu begreifen.  
„Na dann... Regel Nr. 4: Anschnallen!“

Tyson scheint es gelassen zu nehmen. Zwar verfällt generell niemand in Panik, doch nach der zehnten Zombielandanspielung frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob mein Kumpel high ist. Die Stimmung ist gedrückt, aber wenigstens hat meine Mutter aufgehört zu weinen.  
Wir schaffen es aus der Stadt raus. Wie, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen. In Austin ist Chaos ausgebrochen. Noch bevor wir das Zentrum hinter uns lassen, erschüttern mehrere kleine Explosionen die Erde.  
Augenblicklich weiß ich, wieso der dunkelhäutige Footballer an meiner Seite uns mit Jesse Eisenbergs Überlebensregeln und dazugehörigem persönlichen Audiokommentar beglückt.  
Es ist surreal.  
Unwirklich.  
_Unlogisch_...  
Was sich um uns herum abspielt, gehört auf die große Leinwand. Oder in die zigste Fortsetzung von Resident Evil.  
Zombies sind Fiktion. Die einzige Apokalypse, die die Menschheit erwartet hatte, war die schleichende Selbstzerstörung, Sonneneruptionen oder Nordkoreas kläglicher Versuch eines nuklearen Überraschungsangriffs.  
Vielleicht noch 'ne Alieninvasion, aber ganz bestimmt nicht sowas.  
Nicht bei uns. Nicht in diesem Leben.  
Kurzerhand stelle ich _Happy_ von Mudvayne leiser. Die Freude, meinen Ipod in meinem Rucksack vorgefunden zu haben, ist bereits gänzlich verflogen. Es bringt nichts, sich zu beschallen. Jedes mal, wenn ich die Augen von erneutem öffne, wird die Enttäuschung größer. Kein Traum. Realität.  
Schlussendlich reiße ich mir die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. Tyson ist eingeschlafen. Ich beneide ihn drum. Mir ist unerklärlicherweise nicht nach Rebellion, daher ignoriere ich den Kommentar meines Vaters bezüglich meines Musikgeschmacks.  
„Gleich erreichen wir Temple. Ganz in der Nähe besitzt mein Onkel eine kleine Ranch. Dort sollten wir bleiben, bis alles geklärt ist.“, offenbart uns Tysons Dad unser Reiseziel. Ich halte mich gerade noch davon ab, ironisch aufzulachen.  
Bis alles geklärt ist... Natürlich. Der Coach wusste offenbar nicht, wie es _normalerweise_ ablief. Trotzdem schien es tröstlich, an dem Gedanken festzuhalten, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.  
Die Regierung würde die Katastrophe eindämmen, bis dahin würden sie ausharren. Womöglich ging die Gesellschaft in Filmen bloß aus dramaturgischen Gründen immer den Bach runter. Vielleicht gab es Hoffnung.  
Bevor ich meinen Ipod zurück in die Seitentasche meines Rucksacks stopfe, halte ich inne;  
betrachte die Krakelei auf der Rückseite des schmalen Geräts.  
**Sam** ⚇ heißt es dort in der elegantesten Druckschrift einer Siebenjährigen.  
Brie hatte darauf bestanden, meine neuste Errungenschaft zu kennzeichnen. Noch unterm Weihnachtsbaum hatte sie einen Edding gezückt, gesetzt dem Falle, ich würde das Ding verlieren. Meine Begeisterung hatte sich in Grenzen gehalten. Nun gefällt mir besonders das Gekritzel, das wohl einen Smiley darstellen soll.  
Ein trauriges Lächeln. Aber immerhin ein Lächeln.

 

Coach Ron Bishop behält recht. Jedenfalls tut er das in gewisser Weise, denn wir werden zu _Überlebenden_.  
Wir tauchen unter. Und während wir Tag für Tag die zweite Staffel von the Walking Dead nachempfinden, scheint sich die Regierung tatsächlich zu sammeln. Beziehungsweise das, was von ihr übrig geblieben ist - das Militär und FE.D.R.A. Quarantänezonen nennen sie die Lösung und wir sind die ersten Siedler dieser schönen neuen Welt. Dank meines Vaters, dem renommierten Neurochirurgen und Tysons Dad, der für mich bis dahin nur der Coach gewesen ist. Von seiner Vergangenheit in der Army erfahre ich erst, als die Streitkräfte die Ranch von Onkel Bishop erreichen.  
Man verspricht uns Schutz und Nahrung. Und ich bin zu jung, zu blind und dumm, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich zu atmen. Auch wenn meine innere Unvollständigkeit mich auffrisst.


	3. Chapter 3

Dieser Zustand hält ein Jahr an. Länger nicht.   
Die Anzeichen, der sukzessive Zerfall, wird gekonnt ignoriert. Auch von mir, keine Frage, denn irgendwann ertrage ich es nicht mehr, meine Mutter bis in die frühen Morgenstunden schluchzen zu hören. Die dunklen Ringe unter den geröteten Augen meines Vaters tue ich ab. Ebenso die grauen Strähnen, die seinen Schopf durchziehen. Martha ist krank und Tysons Dad ist aufeinmal nicht mehr der Coach, sondern der Major. Einzig und allein Tyson selbst scheint die unzerstörbare Konstante zu sein, die von all dem unangetastet bleibt.  
Das schätze ich. Denn ich bin wiederum der Einzige, der hinter diese Fassade blicken kann.  
Als _sie_ angreifen, liegt ihr Name in aller Munde. Wie ein Stoßgebet, das urplötzlich erhört wird.   
_Fireflies_

**"WHEN YOU'RE LOST IN THE DARKNESS, LOOK FOR THE LIGHT."**

Die Existenz der Freiheitskämpfer ist mir kein Unbekanntes. Major Coach Ron hält uns mit internsten Informationen über Wasser. Im Endeffekt bringt es uns gar nichts.  
Sie zerschlagen das anwesende Militär, uns, unser Zuhause. Ich bin kein Mensch großartiger Sentimentalitäten, doch ich fühle mich verraten. Der Kern unseres Heiligtums war die ganze Zeit faul, dies ereilt mich nun mit schmerzhafter Heftigkeit.   
Und vielleicht wäre ich empfänglich gewesen für den hoffnungssäenden Slogan, im Nachhinein, nachdem man mir bereits mehrmals den Schaft einer Waffe über den Schädel gezogen hat.   
Man konnte einem alles einprügeln. Keine Neuigkeit, reine Spekulation.  
Dazu sollte es jedoch gar nicht kommen, denn das elementarste wurde vergessen – wir sind niemals allein. Wir wiegen uns in trügerischerer Sicherheit.  
Armee, Rebellen, Überlebende. Infizierte.  
Hätte man mir die Wahl gelassen, so hätte mein erster Kontakt mit Stufe 2 anders ausgesehen.  
Diesen Wunsch äußere ich, als sich die Stalker aus den Ruinen erheben.   
Das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Die Gejagten werden zu den Räubern.  
Selbst der elektrisierte Zaun hält sie nicht mehr auf, denn Dunkelheit hat sich über uns gelegt.   
Alles was ich höre und sehe, sind Schreie und Tod.

xxx

Die Welt stimmt eine Kakophonie des Grauens an. Die alten Zivilschutzlautsprecher und Sirenen dröhnen wie in jener Nacht des Ausbruchs.   
_Ein Déjà-vu_ , denke ich erst, werde aber schnell eines Besseren belehrt.   
Ich scheitere jämmerlich daran, die Geschehnisse in Worte zu fassen.   
Es ist schlimmer - viel schlimmer.   
Auch mein Wortschatz, den ich mir im Literaturunterricht angeeignet habe, lässt mich im Stich.   
Infizierte kommen über die Mauern, klettern über die Zäune und dringen immer weiter vor. Prompt kämpfen die Fireflies nicht mehr gegen uns, sondern mit uns, Seite an Seite.  
Dass wir unvorbereitet sind, beschreibt es nicht im Ansatz. Wir werden überrannt. Und mir bleibt kaum Zeit, diesen Umstand anzuzweifeln.   
Wir sind schutzlos ausgeliefert, weil die Gemeinschaft unabhängig voneinander entschließt zu zerbrechen.   
Ich darf ungläubig beobachten, wie Soldaten die Flucht ergreifen. Unsere Verteidigungslinien können gar nicht erst zerschlagen werden.   
Auch mit besonders viel Wohlwollen, kann man sie lediglich als kurzlebig beschreiben.   
Ich bevorzuge nonexistent.  
In Wirklichkeit _wusste_ ich es. Wir alle wussten es. Oder zumindest dieser verschwindend geringe Teil eines jeden.   
Ein schlechtes Gewissen, das nach und nach verdrängt wurde.   
Etwas, worüber das Kollektiv schweigt.   
Es ist ja auch wesentlich einfacher, das Offensichtliche zu ignorieren, wenn man sich einem unüberwindbaren Problem gegenübersieht. Wie die schleichenden Symptome einer unheilbaren Krankheit.  
Wir leben in einer Scheinwelt, unantastbar für all das Leid der Außenwelt.   
Und wir dachten, wir hätten es wahrhaftig geschafft.  
Ich bin keine Ausnahme. Selbstverständlich habe ich mich dieser Bewegung angeschlossen, damit es erträglicher ist.   
Oder besser _war_ , denn das, was es zu betrauern gegeben hätte, löst sich vor meinen Augen in Luft auf.

Ich bin nicht bei meiner Familie, als all das passiert.   
Als der Alarm losgeht, ist es erneut Tyson, der mich am Arm mit sich zerrt.   
„Was ist mit unseren Eltern, man?!“, protestiere ich und werde nicht schlau aus dem gehetzten Ausdruck, der sich auf dem Gesicht meines Kumpels abzeichnet. Wir schlängeln uns durch die panische Meute, als gäbe es irgendein Ziel, von dem ich nichts weiß.  
„Verfluchte Scheiße, Tyson, wir können -“, reiße ich mich los, doch der Running Back scheint andere Pläne zu haben.  
„Komm einfach mit, ja?! Ich weiß, was zu tun ist.“, unterbricht mich der dunkelhäutige Teenager und rechnet scheinbar damit, dass ich auf ihn höre.   
Schüsse fallen. Inzwischen nichts mehr, was uns ernsthaft schockieren könnte.  
„Was soll das heißen? Hast du sie noch alle? Deine Mutter wird es alleine nicht schaffen, Tye. Und wohin willst du überhaupt, verdammt nochmal?! Sieh dich doch um!“, tue ich so, als sei ich die Ruhe selbst. Ein Mann rempelt uns an, das Kind an seiner Hand brüllt nur noch mehr.  
„Mein Dad hat es geahnt, okay? Er hat mich eingeweiht. Deinen Vater auch.“  
„Willst du mich verarschen?“, ist meine einzige Reaktion auf diese halbgaren, erleuchtenden Worte, während ich mich wohl oder übel füge. Wir biegen in eine Seitenstraße ein und vermutlich blicke ich selten dämlich drein, weil ich jäh nichts mehr _weiß_.   
Die Kontrolle zu verlieren ist nie schön und im Augenblick alles andere als wünschenswert.   
„Du durftest es nicht erfahren.“, liest Tyson meine Gedanken, der die Winkel und Gassen der Quarantänezone genau wie ich auswendig kennt. Zu einem viel späteren Zeitpunkt werde ich trotzdem dafür dankbar sein, dass er die Führung übernimmt.  
„Ach, und du schon?“, ergibt seine Erklärung weder in diesem, noch in irgendeinem anderen Paralleluniversum Sinn für mich. Ein unheilvolles Geschrei lässt uns unsere Schritte beschleunigen.  
Tysons Blick bringt mich nicht zum Schweigen, sondern der Runner, der vor uns auftaucht.  
„Fuck.“, sind wir uns einig, biegen rechts ab und nun sprinten wir den engen Weg entlang.   
Kein Film, kein Spiel, rein gar nichts hätte uns auf sowas vorbereiten können. Und kein noch so aberwitziger Vergleich kommt mir in den Sinn, als wir um unser Leben rennen. Ich muss mich nicht umdrehen, um mich zu versichern, dass diese Missgestalt uns auf den Fersen ist. Ein unmenschliches Grunzen und Keuchen treibt uns weiter an, wie Coach Ron es auf dem Footballfeld niemals hätte vollbringen können.  
„Hier! Hier lang!“, verkündet Tyson, als wir uns dem ehemaligen Marktplatz nähern und klettert mit einem Satz auf den großen Müllcontainer, der sich vor uns auftut. Wortlos umfasst er mein Handgelenk und zieht mich im letzten Moment hoch.   
Der Runner, eine junge Frau, wie ich jetzt erkenne, kracht mit einem hörbaren Donnern gegen das Hindernis und bringt es bedrohlich zum Schwanken. Tyson ist bereits dabei, die Feuerleiter über unseren Köpfen hinab zuzerren.   
Zwar habe ich immer noch keine Ahnung, wohin der Kerl will, doch ich begebe mich nach ihm auf die verrosteten Sprossen. Ich zähle die Stufen und anschließend die Türen, die wir durchqueren.  
Bei 28 halten wir inne.  
Nur unser eigenes Atmen ist zu vernehmen, der lange Flur des Wohnhauses liegt totenstill vor uns. Was für eine Farce...  
Tyson bleibt vor der Tür des fünften Apartments stehen und klopft drei Mal.  
Dass der bewaffnete Soldat, der uns öffnet, mein Vater ist, überrascht mich nun auch nicht mehr.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich bin ein wenig beleidigt darüber, dass ich der Einzige bin, der im Unklaren gelassen worden ist. Die Frage nach dem Warum wird von meiner Sturheit erstickt.  
„Ein Safehouse?“, gebe ich an Stelle dessen von mir und überzeuge mit unverkennbarer Gleichgültigkeit. Tyson bemerkt zwar die flüchtige Grimasse, die ich unwillkürlich ziehe, sieht aber großzügig darüber hinweg.  
Martha und meine Mutter nehmen uns in die Arme und drücken uns dann Taschen in die Hand, die nicht so aussehen, als wären sie erst heute gepackt worden. Dann entdecke ich meinen Rucksack. Ob mich meine Ratlosigkeit dazu verleitet, oder die vage Befürchtung, ich würde meinen Verstand verlieren, kann ich nicht genau sagen, doch offenbar entgleist mir nun völlig die Visage.  
Jedenfalls schließe ich das aus den beschwichtigenden Worten, die mir entgegen gebracht werden, bevor ich den Mund öffnen kann, um etwas überaus Deplatziertes beizupflichten. Fuck it.  
„Lass uns später darüber sprechen, Schätzchen. Es gibt eine Erklärung, versprochen.“  
Natürlich, Mum.  
„Beeilt euch, Jungs. Jeder nimmt sich soviel er tragen kann. Länger sollten wir nicht warten.“  
Danke, Dad.  
Diese Verschwörung ist zu hoch für mich. Es gibt nicht eine Theorie, die für mich sinnvoll erscheint. Zum wiederholten Male denke ich an Neo und einen Fehler in der Matrix, als ich mir meinen Rucksack auf den Rücken schnalle und vollgepackt wie ein Esel den Anweisungen meines Vaters nachkomme. Nur unser Van fehlt, um das Bild zu komplettieren.  
„Ron wartet auf uns, kommt.“, macht mich mein Dad darauf aufmerksam, dass der Major gar nicht anwesend ist. Er stapft ins Nebenzimmer und schiebt mit Tysons Hilfe ein staubiges Regal zur Seite. Ich verkneife mir in letzter Sekunde einen Kommentar über schlechte Spionagestreifen.  
Auch als wir ein Treppenhaus erreichen, hat sich mir noch nicht eröffnet, warum mir diese ganze Aktion verschwiegen worden ist. Immerhin kennt mich mein Schulfreund und Mannschaftskollege gut genug, um jeglichen Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Dass er sich in seiner geheimnistuerischen Haut nicht wohl fühlt, ist ja auch das Mindeste.  
Im Erdgeschoss holt uns ein, in was für einer Lage wir uns befinden. Ich verzichte darauf, sie als misslich zu bezeichnen, denn das ist wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres. Ein Klopfen dringt an meine Ohren, ein Schaben und Gröhlen. Und womöglich ist es einem eigennützigen Mechanismus zu verdanken, dass mir nicht sogleich gewahr wird, _wer oder was_ an unsere Pforten hämmert.  
**Sie kommen** , hätte spätestens jetzt bei einer Partie Left For Dead auf dem Bildschirm meines Laptops aufgeblinkt.  
Das Konzept einer Scheinwelt heiße ich plötzlich mit offenen Armen willkommen. Draußen bricht die Hölle los. Zum Glück sind wir hier drinnen.  
Das Grollen der Maschinengewehre erinnert mich an die heftigen Unwetter der vergangenen Sommer. Mit ein bisschen Fantasie hört sich das allgegenwärtige Geschrei fast an wie das Heulen des Windes.  
Bei schweren Gewittern hatte meine kleine Schwester stets Einkunft in Fort Sammy gehalten, (dieser Name wurde von Brianna als würdig erwiesen), und unter meiner Bettdecke Schutz gefunden. Offiziell war selbstverständlich ich es gewesen, der Angst vor dem Untergang der Welt hatte, sobald Texas von Sturm, Regen und Hagel heimgesucht wurde.  
In diese Gedanken flüchte ich mich nur solange, bis das Unwetter uns erreicht.  
Und die Tornadosaison ist nichts im Vergleich dazu, was über uns hereinbricht, als Mister Bishop endlich zu uns stößt.  
Vor uns springt die Tür zum Notausstieg auf und der Coach stürmt herein. Dann wirft er sich im Aufgebot all seiner Körperkraft gegen den Ausgang, auf den wir zugesteuert hatten. Freundlicherweise teilt er uns nicht mit, was er dahinter gesehen hat.  
„Der Notausgang ist versperrt. Lauft.“

Keine Bitte – ein Befehl. Das muss er nicht zwei Mal sagen.  
Tysons Dad eilt an uns vorbei, seine Schrotflinte im Anschlag.  
Einen Wimpernschlag später stürzt jemand, oder etwas, durch die Türe des Notausgangs, doch wir sind bereits auf halben Weg nach draußen.  
Als Martha zurück fällt, ist es mein Vater, der über seine Schulter hinweg auf die Infizierten schießt und trifft. Ich wundere mich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, weshalb er als Arzt im Umgang mit Schusswaffen bewandert ist, da wird Runner Nr. 1 von Nummer 2 abgelöst.  
Der Major bleibt auf der Schwelle zum Hinterhof stehen und winkt uns hastig einen nach dem anderen durch.  
Jetzt machen wir nicht den Fehler, die Türe einfach zuzuschlagen und zweckentfremden eine Holzplanke als Riegel.  
„Da, der Gullydeckel. In die Kanalisation!“  
Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich bereits den Schuldigen gesucht habe, der uns in diese Sackgasse geführt hat, auch wenn ich selbst keinen Plan B gehabt hätte. Es mangelte ja schon an Plan A...  
Dass die Falle sich nun als keine entpuppt, ändert jedoch nichts an meiner Laune.  
„Tyson!“, brumme ich daher, als ich mich zunächst alleine daran versuche, den massiven Deckel aufzustemmen.  
„Beeilung!“, schaffen wir es schließlich mit der Hilfe meines Vaters und lassen Martha als Erste hinab klettern. Dann folgt meine Mum. Die überflüssigen Taschen, die uns nur behindern würden, werfen wir als nächstes in das Loch.  
Das Pochen an der Tür nimmt eine kritische Lautstärke an.  
„Los, jetzt ihr. Sam, in deinem Rucksack sind zwei Taschenlampen.“, meint mein Dad und überreicht mir seine Walther, von dessen Dasein ich bis zum Ausbruch dieser wundervollen Zombieapokalypse nicht einmal wusste.  
„Die ist nur für den äußersten Notfall, hast du mich verstanden?“  
Ich nicke. Zu mehr bleibt mir keine Zeit.  
Das Bersten von Holz, ein geräuschvolles Krachen. Das Brett vor der Tür splittert, gibt nach und wieder ist es der Coach, der sich mit Wucht gegen die letzte Barriere wirft, die uns von den lechzenden Monstern abschirmt.  
„LOS JETZT! Runter mit euch!“  
Obwohl sich ein Widerwille ungeahnten Ausmaßes in mir regt, lege ich den Gehorsam an den Tag, für den ich mir früher immer zu schade gewesen bin. Tyson begibt sich in den Abgrund und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Dann beginne ich den Abstieg.  
Ehe die Schwärze auch mich verschluckt, verharre ich in meiner Bewegung und suche den Blick meines Vaters.  
Seite an Seite mit Ron schmeißt er sich gegen die Tür. Der Arm eines Runners hat sich durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen geschoben und tastet gierig nach den Überlebenden. Mein Dad kann den Klauen des Biests nur entwischen, weil der Major dem Vieh kurzerhand den Arm abschlägt.  
Seine grünen Augen finden meine erst, als es zu spät ist.  
Mit einem finalen Aufbäumen zerschlagen die Runner unsere Abwehr, die Tür fliegt auf und die Verteidiger zu Boden.  
Dann verschwimmt meine Sicht und das triste Grau färbt sich rot.

 _„Die ist nur für den äußersten Notfall, hast du mich verstanden?“_  
Jetzt ist so einer.  
Trotzdem bin ich wie versteinert, als ich Zeuge davon werde, wie der einarmige Runner sich rächt und meinem Vater die Kehle herausreißt.  
Lose Hautfetzen hängen ihm aus dem Maul, als er die Beißer danach aufklappt und wieder vorstößt, um sich weiter am Fleisch zu laben.  
Schüsse ertönen, die ins Leere gehen.  
Sechs Kugeln lösen sich aus dem Gewehr meines Dads, doch nun trifft keine das Ziel. Auch Ron steht einigermaßen hilflos da, bis er das menschenfressende Wesen endlich von seinem alten Freund trennen kann. Der Schädel des Infizierten zerspringt wie eine Wassermelone, als die Schrotflinte losgeht.  
Die beiden Männer stolpern in Richtung des Gullyschachts und ein Rinnsal aus Blut tropft stetig aus der Wunde am Hals meines Vaters.  
Jemand zerrt so energisch an meinem Bein, dass ich fast von der Leiter rutsche.  
Es ist keine bewusste Entscheidung, die ich treffe, als ich mich nicht von der Stelle rühre.  
Ich bin zu Eis erstarrt, meine Glieder und mein Denken eingefroren.  
Mein Dad strauchelt und der Coach brüllt mir irgendetwas entgegen, was sich nach „RUNTER!“, anhört.  
Immer noch versage ich dabei, die Kontrolle über meinen Bewegungsapparat wiederzuerlangen. Warum mein Vater mich anlächelt, verstehe ich nicht.  
„Ich halte sie auf.“, stößt er gurgelnd hervor und spuckt Blut.  
Wie überaus heroisch.  
Ich will's nicht hören.  
Major Bishop scheinbar auch nicht, denn er schreit, brüllt dann erneut,  
macht allerdings nicht denselben signifikanten Fehler, den ich an seiner statt tun würde;  
er gibt nach und erkennt, dass eine Rettung außerhalb des Möglichen liegt.  
Mein Dad wurde gebissen und ein halbes Dutzend Zombies drängen in diesem Moment auf den Hof.  
Er würde uns mit seinem Opfer die nötige Zeit verschaffen.  
Bloß ein paar verfluchte Sekunden, die über Leben oder Tod entschieden.  
Meinem Footballtrainer ist egal, ob ich diese Tatsache wahrhaben will oder nicht. Er zwingt mich dazu, der Schwerkraft nachzugeben.  
Ich habe das Gefühl zu fallen und schließe die Augen.  
Das letzte, was ich sehe, ist mein Vater, der von der Horde verschlungen wird.


	5. Chapter 5

Es vergehen drei Tage, bis wir uns aus der Kanalisation trauen.   
Mir ist scheiß egal, ob Montag, Samstag oder Donnerstag ist und wie lange wir schon hier unten sind.   
Zeit ist keine Währung mehr, mit der man rechnet. Man fristet seine Existenz in trostloser Monotonie. Mich interessiert nicht, wie lange ich noch schlafen kann, bis die Sonne wieder aufgeht.  
Wir sehen weder das Tageslicht, noch finde ich etwas, das man als Schlaf bezeichnen könnte.  
Dennoch, für mich ist sie irgendwie kostbar... die Zeit; Sand in einem Stundenglas, der gemächlich dahinfließt.  
Ich zähle die Körner, die Minuten und Sekunden, weil ich mir etwas ganz bestimmtes einrede...   
Eine kindische Hoffnung, die mein hohles Inneres für den Augenblick füllt.   
Es ist eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Schmerz vergeht. Oder das dumpfe Gefühl in der Brust.   
Mit ganz viel Zuversicht, zu der ich wohl niemals imstande sein werde, darf ich sogar aufs Vergessen hoffen.   
Was meine Sinne eingefangen haben und die Bilder, die sich in mein Hirn brannten.  
Verdrängen ist auch eine Option, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie das funktionieren soll.  
Das bitterliche Weinen meiner Mutter zerschlägt all meine Ambitionen.   
Ich liebe meine Mum.   
Ich liebe sie wirklich.   
Doch ich merke schnell, dass mein Panzer, den ich übers letzte Jahr so sorgfältig geschmiedet habe, keiner ist.  
Ihr Geheule treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Mir erschließt sich nicht, woher sie all die Tränen nimmt, denn meine waren zügig versiegt.   
Seit dem plagen mich Kopfschmerzen und obgleich es in keiner mir bekannten Sprache eine Rechtfertigung oder gar Entschuldigung dafür gibt, teile ich ihr irgendwann mit, für wie egoistisch ich sie halte und dass sie sich zusammenreißen soll. So wie wir alle.  
Martha ist diejenige, die dazwischen geht und mir Einhalt gebietet. Ihr Mann und ihr Sohn vermitteln mir nur subtil, was ich für ein unausstehlicher, beschränkter Teenager bin, jedoch kann ich Blicken besser ausweichen als Worten.

Am nächsten Morgen erfahre ich am eigenen Leib, wie schlimm es wirklich um mich steht.  
Ich glaube mich und mein loses Mundwerk verloren. Es sprengt meinen Verstand, wie gedankenlos, naiv und dumm ich bin.   
Erst nach dem dritten Versuch meine Mum zu wecken, werde ich stutzig und entdecke den weißen Schaum, der inzwischen nur noch einen halbtrockenen Fleck auf ihrem umfunktionierten Kissen darstellt – die Jacke meines Vaters.   
Schlaftabletten, muss ich feststellen. Zwei leere Blister hält sie mit steifen Fingern umklammert.  
Zahlreiche Beschreibungen für meine Person fallen mir ein, Beleidigungen, Hasstiraden und ich nehme an, dass ich aus diesen verbal keinen Hehl mache, denn noch bevor ich die Hand von der Wange meiner toten Mutter nehmen kann, spüre ich zwei Arme, die mich von hinten umfangen.  
Ich habe sie für schwach gehalten, ihre Trauer geradezu belächelt.   
Meine Augen brennen wie Feuer und ich schnappe nach Luft, als Tyson mich zwingt, ihn anzugucken.  
„...- meine Schuld.“, bebt meine erstickte Stimme verräterisch.  
Ich bin schwach.  
Diese Erkenntnis ereilt mich, als mein langjähriger Freund an meinen Schultern rüttelt und sein Mund sich lautlos öffnet und schließt.  
Aber was tut das schon zur Sache?   
Ich bin der letzte meiner Art. Mit mir wird dieses Merkmal aussterben.   
Ein Streich der Evolution – meine Familie hat sich in vielerlei Hinsicht durch Stärke ausgezeichnet.  
Das weiß ich. _Wusste_ ich.

 

_Es gibt keine Sünde außer der Dummheit._  
Das habe ich mal irgendwo aufgefangen, gelesen vermutlich.   
Ich sehe das anders.   
Ich erweitere diese Liste mit all den Tugenden, die mich auszeichnen: Ignoranz, Überheblichkeit, vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Skrupellosigkeit.   
Oh, und Naivität passt selbstverständlich auch.  
Emotionslosigkeit kann ich leider nicht dazu zählen. Meine Empfindungen sind grotesk. Sofern man imaginäre innerliche Verwesung so definieren kann. Etwas anderes spüre ich nämlich nicht.   
Ein Klumpen brennender Eingeweide, den ich gerne gegen meine Eltern eintauschen würde.   
Man lernt erst die genaue Bedeutung von 'etwas missen', wenn einem alles genommen wird.  
Und man bereut, was man gesagt hat. Oder was man nicht gesagt hat.  
Quasi wie nach einer lebhaften Diskussion oder einem Streit, wo einem die schlagfertigsten Dinge einfallen - zu spät.  
Demnach ist das hier das Finale mit einem prächtigen Feuerwerk. Die Raketen explodieren allerdings lautstark hinter meinen Schläfen und irgendwann bin ich nicht mehr in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dies begrüße ich, weil zu viel ungesagt geblieben ist.   
Und ich ertrage es einfach nicht, denn ich bin der, der schwach ist...  
„Hey Dude, du solltest was essen.“, macht Tyson Anstalten, mich aus meinem Loch zu holen. Er scheint zu riechen, welch dramatische Szenen sich in meinem Kopf abspielen und er hält nichts von dieser theatralischen Gefühlsduselei.   
Etwa zwei Tage hat er es hingenommen. Seit wir die Kanalisation hinter uns gelassen haben, sieht das anders aus.   
Mein Kumpel lässt sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen, mich sofort wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen, meistens jedoch nicht ohne zuvor nochmal deftig nachzutreten. Das habe ich durchaus verdient, aber insgesamt kann ich meine Dankbarkeit wie üblich nicht vernünftig zum Ausdruck bringen.  
Dafür sind die Wunden zu frisch. Dafür...  
Meinen gedanklichen Monolog beendet ein Stück trockenes Brot, welches Tyson mir entgegen schleudert.  
Wäre ich nicht zu beschäftigt damit, mich selbst zu bemitleiden, so würde ich angemessen reagieren.  
„Lass gut sein.“, gebe ich mich also prompt geschlagen und reiße mir ein Stück ab.   
Zufrieden stimme ich meinen Freund damit nicht.  
„Heilige Scheiße, Sam. Denkst du, das ändert irgendwas? Du kannst dich bald bei den Zombies einreihen mit deiner Visage. Für die neue Staffel Americas Next Topmodel.“, folgen ehrliche Worte und der Running Back schürt das Feuer, vor dem wir hocken.   
Sein liebenswürdiges Kompliment übergehe ich geflissentlich und auch wenn der Trotz einer zwölfjährigen Prinzessin in mir aufkeimt, behalte ich ein 'Du hast deine Mutter auch nicht auf dem Gewissen.' für mich.  
Ich weiß inzwischen, dass Familie Bishop meine Meinung nicht teilt. Meine eigene unerschöpfliche Quelle an Mitleid lässt mich indes nichts drum geben.   
Ich weiß, wie sie es meinen und würde wahrscheinlich dasselbe tun.   
Die Angelegenheit bagatellisieren und beschönigen.   
Wir leben in einer grausamen Welt, in der grausame Dinge geschehen. Ich und meine Taten gehören dazu.   
Ende der Geschichte.  
„Ey, Alter, ich will nichts mehr davon hören, kapiert?“, nimmt mir Tyson den halben Laib Brot ab und steckt ihn auf einen angespitzten Stock.  
„Ich habe überhaupt nichts gesagt.“  
„Ja, ach! Ich höre dich denken, das ist viel schlimmer. Brich nicht deine eigenen Regeln. Sonst gebe ich dir einen Grund mehr zu heulen.“  
Er lächelt und ich imitiere ihn erfolgreich. Seine barsche Art erleichtert es tatsächlich. Mit dem trostspendenden, nachsichtigen Tyson bin ich weniger zurecht gekommen.  
Martha, die im kleinen, löchrigen Zelt ganz in unserer Nähe liegt, murmelt etwas im Schlaf.   
Major Ron oder sein Sohn verlieren keinen Ton über ihren Kummer und Mrs. Bishop erst recht nicht.   
Obwohl es physisch und psychisch unmöglich sein sollte, fühle ich mich augenblicklich schlechter.   
Tyson zwingt mich dazu, das Schicksal zu akzeptieren, weil er es selber getan hat.   
Seine Mutter ist nicht tot, aber sie stirbt. Ein offenes Geheimnis.   
Es sei dahingestellt, was schlimmer ist. Der Tod hat immer einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Doch einen geliebten Menschen leiden zu sehen, ist Folter.   
Im Moment bin ich zu selbstsüchtig, um mir ein eigenes Urteil zu bilden.  
Mir liegt auf der Zunge, nach dem Wohlbefinden seiner Mum zu fragen, doch mein Mannschaftskollege weicht präventiv aus, als ob er zum wiederholten Male ahnt, was ich sagen möchte.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Schwester?“, schneidet er ein ähnlich pikantes Thema an und erntet dafür von mir die erste sichtbare Regung des heutigen Tages. Perplex kippe ich die Thermoskanne um, die ich soeben neben mir abgestellt habe. Der letzte Schluck Instant-Tee vergießt sich auf dem harten Asphalt, auf dem wir sitzen.  
„Was? Mit Brianna? Was in Gottes Namen willst du bitte hören?“, erwidere ich stumpfsinniger als geplant. Tyson lässt mein Verhalten unkommentiert.  
„Naja, sie war nicht bei euch. Was ist passiert?“  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wieso er genau diesen Zeitpunkt auswählt, um darüber zu sprechen, aber zugegebenermaßen lenkt es mich von meiner temporären Misere ab.   
Nicht, dass mir diese Thematik weniger nah geht, immerhin habe ich diesbezüglich bis heute geschwiegen.   
In Wahrheit ist ein Quäntchen Hoffnung in mir zurück geblieben.   
An diesen Funken klammere ich mich und ich befürchte, er vergeht wie ein Blatt im Wind, sobald ich meine alberne Zuversicht äußere.   
Deshalb antworte ich lediglich auf seine Frage und offenbare meine ausschweifenden Vorstellungen nicht – dass ich immer noch hoffe.  
[i]Hoffe[/i], dass meine kleine Schwester überlebt hat. Unverletzt und wohlauf.   
„Sie war nicht da. Sie ist einen Tag vor dem Ausbruch auf einen ihrer Wettbewerbe gefahren. Du weißt doch, sie konnte immer gut mit Zahlen... Nerd.“, erkläre ich und stochere nun auch mit einem Ast in den Flammen rum.  
„Ahhhh, diese Mathletics Sache da, ne? Naja, die Intelligenz kann ja nicht an jedem vorbei gehen.“  
Er fängt die Thermoskanne noch im Flug auf, ehe sie mit seinem Gesicht kollidieren kann. Mir wird nicht bewusst, dass der Hauch eines Grinsens auf meinen Lippen liegt.  
„Stimmt. Es ist immer schade, wenn es wie bei dir eine Generation überspringt.“, kontere ich halbherzig und zerstöre die lockere Stimmung eine Sekunde später mit einem tiefen Seufzen „Die Leitungen waren wie tot, die Netze überlastet. Wir haben nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Washington D.C. ist ein ganzes Stück...“  
„Wenn ihr Lehrer McGyver war, dann könnte sie noch le-...“, will er offensichtlich genau das untermauern, was ich insgeheim fantasiere, doch unser Gespräch wird von seinem Vater unterbrochen.  
„Löscht das Feuer. Sie suchen bereits nach Ausreißern. Drei Blocks von hier bin ich auf Soldaten gestoßen.“, verkündet er die glücklichen Neuigkeiten. Ursprünglich hatte er in näherer Umgebung nur nach Nahrung und einem geschützten Unterschlupf suchen wollen.   
Gefunden hat er jene, die uns alle im Stich gelassen haben.   
Wie üblich haben wir zu viel erwartet.


	6. Chapter 6

Martha ist nicht begeistert davon, geweckt zu werden.   
Ich stelle mir lediglich die Frage, wann jeder auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten zu unserem Feind geworden ist.   
Der Coach lässt uns diplomatisch abstimmen, wie wir weiter verfahren.   
Ein Akt der Verzweiflung, denke ich mir klammheimlich. Zwar werde ich plötzlich in all das mit einbezogen, aber wahrhaftig glücklich macht es mich nicht.   
Ich beginne zu verstehen, weshalb ich außen vor gelassen worden bin.   
Ich bin nicht bereit, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Das haben meine Eltern gewusst.   
Ich bin nicht die Konstante, sondern die unberechenbare Variable.   
Das Ergebnis ist ein Scherbenhaufen und ich bin nicht in der Lage, die Teile wieder zusammenzusetzen. Eher schneide ich mich an den Bruchstücken meiner ehemals kleinen, heilen Welt.  
Deswegen verzichte ich auf die Erklärung, auf die ich vor ein paar Tagen noch so erpicht gewesen bin.

Wie ziehen weiter, bis die Nacht über uns hereinbricht. Unser Lager schlagen wir in einer alten Tankstelle auf. An ein Lagerfeuer ist nun nicht mehr zu denken. Die Kälte kriecht uns in die Knochen und selbst ich kann nicht mehr darauf plädieren, innerlich tot zu sein.  
Ich friere und definiere die Begriffe taub und tot neu.   
Die Jacke meines Vaters habe ich Tysons Mutter überlassen, die sich zwischen ihren Sohn und ihren Mann drängt, um von deren Körperwärme zu profitieren. Ich halte meine steifen Finger zwischen meinen Oberschenkel verschränkt und wippe stetig neben Tyson auf und ab, bis er mich darauf aufmerksam macht.  
„Wie Pinguine! Das habe ich auf dem Discovery Channel gesehen. Wenn du so rumhampelst, geht Wärme verloren.“, findet seine Bemerkung bei mir weniger Anklang. Woher er die Energie zum Scherzen nimmt, ist mir schleierhaft.   
Wir verbleiben in dieser Konstellation, bis Martha die Müdigkeit übermannt. Auch Major Bishop, für den Schlaf bisher ein Fremdwort dargestellt hat, belehrt mich eines Besseren.  
„Sinnlos.“, gibt er äußerst aufschlussreich von sich.  
Meine Rede. Das alles ergibt keinen Sinn.  
„Wir sollten schlafen. Damit meine ich.. eh, ja, einer muss Wache halten.“  
Dies ist seine Version von: 'Ich kann nicht mehr.'  
Ich akzeptiere, dass er nicht einfach fragt, oder offenbart, dass er kein Superheld ist.   
Er hat sich zu keiner Schwäche zu bekennen, nach dem was er für uns getan hat.  
„Wir übernehmen das, Dad.“, antwortet Tyson deshalb für uns beide. Natürlich tut er das.  
„  
Einer. Wechselt euch ab.“, damit zieht er sich mit seiner Frau in das Zelt zurück, das wir trotz Überdachung aufgebaut haben.  
Erst nach ein paar Minuten ergreift mein Teamkollege das Wort.  
„Traute Zweisamkeit.“; haucht er und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. Sein Atem kommt in einer feinen Dunstwolke hervor. Wäre dem nicht so, hätte er mich wohl für meine Humorlosigkeit kritisiert.  
„  
Ich sehe tote Menschen...!“, folgt nämlich mit einem unterdrückten Glucksen und ich komme nicht umhin, ihm meinen Ellbogen in die Rippen zu rammen.   
Ein solch geschmackloser Beitrag, dass ich mich zu einem schiefen Grinsen überreden lasse.   
„Bist du müde?“, entgegne ich und fahre mir mit der Hand über die Stirn. Die Kapuze meines Hoodies ziehe ich tiefer.  
„Auf einer Skala von 1-10? 100.“  
Er verzieht keine Miene. Ich weiß, dass es ihn nicht stört.  
„Die erste Schicht gehört also mir?“, werfe ich daher auf, obwohl es für mich bereits beschlossene Sache ist.  
„Ist klar, Dude. Vergiss es. Du machst diesen Pilzköpfen immer noch Konkurrenz mit deinen Augenringen. Jetzt guck nicht so, ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du nicht ans Makeup deiner Schwester gedacht hast.“  
„Brianna ist acht.“, erwidere ich etwas unwirsch und berichtige mich dann „Neun...“  
„Wir wissen beide, dass das nichts heißen muss.“  
„Tyson...“  
„Jaja, schon gut, Mutter Theresa. Dann starr halt weiter die Wand an. Aber weck mich, wenn was ist, klar?“, gibt er sich überraschenderweise schnell geschlagen und rollt sich dann zu meiner Linken ein.   
100 auf der Richterskala war also nicht übertrieben. Dies macht er auch nochmal deutlich, indem er nach kaum einer Minute anfängt, leise zu schnarchen.   
Ich lockere meine Haltung und rutsche auf dem eisigen Boden herum, bis ich eine gemütlichere Position finde. Dann überschlage ich die Beine.  
Noch nie zuvor habe ich mir die Vorzüge einer Zivilisation so herbeigesehnt wie jetzt.   
Und damit belüge ich mich fast selber, denn dieser Gedanke ist mir schon in den vergangenen Nächten gekommen.   
'Es kann nur besser werden'. Die Ausdrucksweise eines realitätsfremden Träumers.   
Auch wenn ich all meinen beharrlich wachsenden Pessimismus hinter mir lasse, kann ich nur vom genauen Gegenteil zeugen.   
Es wird schlimmer. Von Tag zu Tag.   
Mittlerweile sollten wir die Steine eigentlich kommen sehen, die uns in den Weg gelegt werden.  
Felsen, so groß wie Hinkelsteine.   
Aus diesem Grund lüge ich nur  
fast.   
Heute ist nicht gestern. Das Hier und Jetzt lacht mir ins Gesicht.   
Ich fühle mich wie eine Spielfigur auf einem überdimensionalen Schachbrett und warte auf das erlösende Schachmatt.   
Tyson würde mich für diese Schwarzmalerei verfluchen, dennoch kann ich die düstere Stimme in meinem Kopf nicht ausschalten.   
Es hat zu regnen begonnen. Ich gebe mir Mühe, dies nicht als Bestätigung meiner Laune zu sehen. Ein beständiges Trommeln hat eingesetzt und Tyson rutscht unruhig im Schlaf hin und her.  
Ich mache den Fehler, mich ihm zu nähern. Er wirft einen Arm über meine Beine und presst sich gegen mich.   
Ich heiße die zusätzliche Wärme willkommen. Das tue ich sogar flehentlich.  
Was ich weniger befürworte, ist die Tatsache, dass es mich schläfrig macht.   
Dem Regen zu lauschen, ist Fehler Nummer 2, den ich begehe. Ich dämmere weg. Mehrmals.   
Ein Sekundenschlaf, der länger und länger wird.   
Zwar suggeriert mir ein gewisser Part meines Verstands, dass ich meinen Kumpel wecken sollte, aber dieses Signal kommt nie bei meiner Hand an, mit der ich Tyson wachrütteln könnte.   
Stattdessen sinkt mein Kinn auf meine Brust.   
Ich bin nicht müde - das dachte ich jedenfalls.  
Die Quittung bekomme ich, als ich die Augen aufschlage.   
Ich fahre regelrecht hoch und im ersten Moment blendet mich irgendwas.  
Ein nie ausformuliertes „Fuck, es ist schon Tag.“, verliert an Brisanz, als ich erkenne, dass ich nicht in die Sonne gucke.  
Ein „Fuck.“, verlässt trotzdem meine Lippen, als ich geradewegs in den Lauf eines Maschinengewehrs starre.

Binnen eines Augenblicks bin ich hellwach. Der Soldat sagt irgendetwas in sein Funkgerät. Ich spüre, wie Tyson sich neben mir aufsetzt, wage es jedoch nicht, ihn anzublicken.  
„Überlebende. Aus welcher Quarantänezone?“, strahlt uns der Mann mit seiner Taschenlampe mitten ins Gesicht, sodass es unmöglich ist, ihn zu erkennen.  
Sie sind zu zweit. Der andere uniformierte Kerl ist dabei, Ron und seine Frau aus ihrem Zelt zu scheuchen.   
Es rächt sich prompt, dass wir keine direkte Antwort geben.   
Der Soldat setzt mir seine Waffe an die Stirn. Merkwürdigerweise reagiere ich gelassen. Eher hätte ich in Erwägung gezogen, mich einzunässen oder zu übergeben.   
„Aufstehen. Alle beide. Ich sags kein zweites Mal.“,erteilt man uns den Befehl, Tyson und ich gehorchen.   
„Forth Worth.“, sagt Major Bishop schließlich „Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Soldat?“  
Eine berechtigte Anmerkung, die dem Angesprochenen weniger gefällt. Der Couch fängt sich einen heftigen Schlag ein, bei dem Martha erschrocken aufkreischt.  
„Spricht man so mit einem Vorgesetzten? Mein Vater ist Major und...“, mischt sich nun mein Kumpel ein und erlöst mich von meiner anspruchslosen Aufgabe, dem Bewaffneten vor uns als Zielscheibe zu dienen. Sein Dad unterbricht ihn barsch: „Er hat recht. Was soll das heißen,  
welche Quarantänezone? Ich verlange zu erfahren, was hier vor sich geht. Ihr seid aus Dallas, oder?“  
„Mir geht am Arsch vorbei, wer oder was ihr angeblich seid. Ich sehe kein beschissenes Abzeichen. Wir stellen hier die Fragen!“  
Nun wechseln Tyson und ich einen flüchtigen Blick.   
Dallas? Bedeutete dies, wir waren nicht die einzigen Opfer eines Anschlags geworden?  
Meine Vermutung erübrigt sich, als der Soldat, der mich so liebevoll geweckt hat, sein Gewehr kurzerhand sinken lässt und Anstalten macht, nach Tyson zu greifen.   
„Wir suchen nach Überlebenden für eine neue Kolonie.“, eröffnet er, als er Tyson schroff am Kinn packt „Wie alt seid ihr? 16, 17?“, mustert er erst den Runningback genauestens und im Anschluss mich. Ich halte die Luft an und nicke unwillkürlich.  
„Was ist in Dallas passiert?“, möchte Major Bishop wissen, stößt allerdings nur auf Ignoranz.  
„Die hier können wir gebrauchen. Was ist mit ihr?“, werden wir für gut befunden und ich kann dem Ganzen nicht im Ansatz folgen. Ich darf mit ansehen, wie sie Ron und Martha voneinander trennen. Einer der beiden Soldaten hält meinen Coach in Schach, der andere begutachtet Tysons Mum ähnlich eingehend wie uns zuvor.  
„Was ist mir ihr, ist sie infiziert?“, klingt er nahezu angewidert und ich höre förmlich, wie Tyson neben mir anfängt zu brodeln.  
„Nein, sie ist krank.“, bewahrt sein Vater irgendwie die Ruhe und sieht davon ab, sich weiter gegen den Griff des Soldaten zu wehren.  
„Gut, also unbrauchbar.“, meint der andere und lässt Martha los.  
Der Inhalt seiner Worte scheint bei jedem von uns mit einiger Verspätung anzukommen.   
In der Zeit hat er bereits sein Maschinengewehr erhoben, hält es Mrs. Bishop an den Kopf und drückt ab.  
Ein schneller Tod. Sie wird kaum etwas gemerkt haben.   
Als Blut und Hirn den Boden besprenkeln, wird mir trotzdem schlecht.   
„NEIN!“, brüllen Tyson und Ron synchron und mein Schulfreund rennt los um sich auf den Mörder seiner Mutter zu stürzen. Der Major scheint sein Gegenüber derweil zu überwältigen, doch als ein weiter Schuss fällt, geht auch er zu Boden.   
Erst jetzt erwache ich aus meiner Starre. Ron presst sich die Hand auf den Oberschenkel, Tyson und der andere Soldat finden sich in einer seltsamen Umklammerung wieder.  
Geistesgegenwärtig taste ich nach meinem Rucksack und ziehe die Pistole hervor, die mein Vater mir vermacht hat. Ich zittere, doch als ich den Finger auf den Abzug lege, bin ich mir keiner Sache sicherer.  
„Tye!“, übertöne ich das Gebrüll und warte, bis er mich wahrnimmt. Mit einem gezielten Tritt befördert er den Soldaten von sich und sich selber aus der Schussbahn.  
Der Rückstoß der Walther erschreckt mich, doch das hält mich nicht davon ab, drei Mal abzudrücken.   
Dann wiederholt sich ein Szenario, das mich wahrscheinlich bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen wird.  
„Ich halte sie auf.“, ringt der Coach seinen Angreifer nieder „Lauft.“


	7. Chapter 7

Dieses Mal bin ich derjenige, der unser Überleben sichert und ich bekomme ein Bild davon, was Tyson auf sich genommen hat, um mich arme, verlorene Seele durchzuschlagen.  
Ich verliere keine Sekunde, um mich angemessen zu revanchieren.   
Er rührt sich nicht, als sei er zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt.   
Ein Zustand, den ich nur zu gut kenne.  
Ich packe meinen Habseligkeiten und dann Tyson, der unter meinen Fingern bebt wie ein Vulkan.   
Nichtsdestotrotz fügt er sich der Anweisung seines Vaters und meinem krampfhaften Drängen, als ich ihn ohne Widerrede mit mir zerre. Schreie begleiten uns auf dem Weg nach draußen.   
Wir erfüllen den letzten Wunsch des Majors und laufen.  
Vielmehr rennen wir sogar, als wäre erneut dieser infizierte Abschaum hinter uns her und nicht unseresgleichen.  
Meine Lunge brennt, als wir uns endlich wagen, anzuhalten. Meiner Orientierung traue ich gar nichts mehr zu.   
Sind wir noch in Texas?   
Ich treibe Tyson weiter an und er im Gegenzug mich.   
Das Militär ist uns stets einen Schritt voraus, bis uns ein staubiges Schild „Sie verlassen Arlington“ verkündet.  
Es gibt keine sichtbare Grenze.   
Doch Tyson nimmt die Entfernung, die wir gewonnen haben, zum Anlass, um das erste Wort seit ein paar Meilen auszusprechen.  
„Wasser. Wir brauchen Wasser. Was ist in deinem Rucksack?“  
Der meiste Proviant war in Rons Obhut gewesen. Ich präsentiere meinem Freund schweigend den Inhalt meiner Tasche, ehe wir weiterziehen.   
Er verliert keinen Ton über die Geschehnisse und jeder Schritt, den ich tue, verdoppelt das Gewicht, das auf meinen Schultern lastet.  
Ein paar Mal suche ich nach einem Anfang.   
Einem Anfang, um das Ende zu beschreiben.   
So fühlt es sich zumindest an.   
Tyson hingegen mimt den Unnahbaren und irgendwann will ich ihm wahrhaftig vorhalten, wie einfach ich es ihm mit meiner schwerwiegenden Melancholie gemacht habe.   
Selbstverständlich zügele ich meinen Verdruss, auch wenn Insekten an meinen Innereien nagen und mich Stück für Stück auffressen.   
Jetzt wo Tyson mein Schicksal teilt, traue ich mich nicht, das trostlose Waisenkind zu spielen.  
Wie immer ist er meine Stütze, auch wenn er diesmal alle Bemühungen scheut, um meine mentale Gesundheit zu gewährleisten.   
Sein Leid ist mein Leid. Und erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass der eigene Kummer viel schwerer zu stemmen ist. Lieber nehme ich seine Last auf mich.  
Beim zweiten Morgengrauen sind wir uns einig, das Militär zu 99% abgehängt zu haben.  
Dafür sind wir dehydriert, ausgehungert und völlig übermüdet.  
Der nahezu-Weltuntergang rückt in greifbare Nähe. Ein Atemzug trennt uns vom Abgrund, der Tyson bisher verborgen gewesen war.  
Der dunkelhäutige Footballer denkt dennoch nicht im Traum daran, Trübsal zu blasen, so wie ich es neuerdings zu tun pflege. Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Leichter fällt mir ein Lächeln dadurch jedoch nicht.

Den letzten Müsliriegel gönnen wir uns einen Tag später. Inzwischen ernähren wir uns nahezu ausschließlich von abgelaufenen Lebensmitteln, die in Wahrheit noch völlig genießbar sind. Skandalös.   
Jedenfalls wäre es das früher gewesen. In der Quarantänezone hatte man sich trotzdem wie ein Gourmet gefühlt.  
Eine Magenverstimmung nehmen wir auch in Kauf, als wir Wasser aus einem selbst ausgehobenen Brunnen schöpfen, auf den wir in einem der vielen Gärten stoßen. Die meisten Grundstücke scheinen unversehrt, trotzdem finden wir kaum hilfreiche Hinterlassenschaften und schon gar nicht ausreichend Nahrung. Alle Häuser sind verlassen, in den meisten Vorratskammern finden wir gähnende Leere vor.  
„Jemand war vor kurzem hier.“, bemerkt Tyson, als wir das zigste Gebäude durch die eingeschlagene Terassentür betreten und deutet auf Fußabdrücke und Spuren, die hier und da die dicken Staubschichten aufgewirbelt haben.  
„No shit, Sherlock.“, begegne ich ihm mit einem Anflug Schalk, der ihn bei Laune hält, mich allerdings nicht „Solange es keine von _denen_ waren.“, winke ich dann ab und steige über Trümmer aus Glas und Holz. Das Militär wäre nicht so zimperlich vorgegangen.  
Fast routiniert begibt sich mein Kumpel in den Keller, ich kümmere mich um die Wohnräume im Obergeschoss.   
Ich würde gerne behaupten, wir lassen absonderliche Vorsicht walten, de facto bin ich aber der Einzige von uns, der in irgendeiner Form bewaffnet ist, als wir uns kurzweilig voneinander trennen.  
Die roten Flecken auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz sind kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.   
Die Blutspur führt nach unten, säumt den hellen Teppich der letzten paar Stufen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie menschlicher Natur sind. Aber ich will eigentlich nicht vertiefen, wessen Körper augenscheinlich bis in den Flur geschleift worden war.  
Bevor ich die erste Etage erreiche, schüttele ich die Bilder ab, die sich vor meinem geistigen Auge aufgetan haben.   
Im Schlafzimmer werde ich nicht fündig, im Bad hingegen sammle ich ein einigermaßen 'frisches' Handtuch auf.   
Besser als nichts.  
Meine aufrichtige Genügsamkeit wird prompt belohnt, als ich die verirrte Dose mit Pillen entdecke, die unters Waschbecken gerollt ist. 6 Aspirin sind noch übrig. Von irgendeiner Art des Optimismus bin ich zwar weit entfernt, aber ich glaube, dass das Zucken meiner Mundwinkel tatsächlich von jäher Freude verursacht wird.  
„Alles sauber! So richtig. Nichts!“, tönt Tysons Ruf zu mir hoch und gehe nicht auf den mehr und mehr enttäuschten Unterton ein, den mein Freund nicht länger verbergen kann.  
Aus alter Gewohnheit ziehe ich die Türe hinter mir zu, als ich das Bad verlasse und schmunzle über dieses rudimentäre Verhaltensartefakt, das meine Mum mir jahrelang eingehämmert hat.   
Nichtig, wie ich fand.   
Meine verspätete Folgsamkeit bringt mir nun auch nichts mehr...  
Die Tür links führt mich in das letzte Zimmer. Ich bereue meine Neugier nicht sofort, schließlich bin ich auf der Suche nach etwas ganz anderem.  
Den Football vor meinen Füßen hebe ich automatisch auf. Die Wand über dem Bett ist mit diversen Posten zugekleistert, der Inhalt des Wandschranks liegt auf dem Boden verteilt. Die Lampe neben dem Bett ist zerbrochen, sämtliche Utensilien auf dem Schreibtisch wahllos durcheinander geworfen. Das alles ist mir so ziemlich egal, bis ich auf einen Bilderrahmen trete, der unter meiner Sohle knirschend protestiert.   
Die Scheibe ist zersprungen, das Foto jedoch unbeschädigt.  
Vier Personen strahlen mir entgegen, zwei im Trikot der Texas Longhorns, die Jüngste mit einer passenden Basecap.  
Eine glückliche Familie.   
Vater, Mutter, Sohn, Tochter.   
Irgendeine Unterschrift prangt auf der unteren Hälfte sowie eine kleine Notiz.  
 _“Happy Birthday, Dex. In Liebe, Mum, Dad & Lily“_  
Hervorragend.   
Ich vergleiche mich nicht oft mit anderen, aber dieses geklonte Abbild meiner intakten Familie macht es mir wahrlich schwer, die Gesichter als fremd zu identifizieren. Womöglich sollte der Sadist in mir einen dreifachen Salto schlagen. Allem Anschein nach wurde nicht nur meine heile Welt aus den Fugen gerissen – als bräuchte ich diese Bestätigung.  
Als wäre das nicht ohnehin völlig offensichtlich.  
Die gewünschte Genugtuung bleibt aus, somit fühle ich mich nicht ganz so schlecht, als ich den Rahmen auf die zerwühlten Laken werfe. Just in diesem Moment entscheidet sich Tyson dazu, hereinzuplatzen.  
„Was ist passiert, hattest du 'nen Anfall, oder warum antwortest du nicht?“, präsentiert er mir prompt seine Beute und erspart mir damit eine Ausrede. Breit grinsend schwingt er einen Baseballschläger hin und her, den von mir zuvor gefunden Football kicke ich ungesehen unters Bett.  
„Ha, vielleicht bin ich damit nicht so fortschrittlich wie du, aber das Ding ist auf naher Distanz auch ziemlich wirkungsvoll!“

Eine Veranschaulichung dieser Fähigkeit bekomme ich, als wir Dallas erreichen. Tyson ist nicht ganz im Unrecht, trotzdem weisen seine Verwünschungen darauf hin, wie viel lieber er eine Kettensäge, oder einen Flammenwerfer gefunden hätte.  
Es ist nur einer von ihnen.   
Doch das reicht uns vollkommen.  
 _Stalker_ wurde das zweite Verwandlungsstadium getauft, was ich nicht gänzlich passend finde.  
Die Unberechenbarkeit der Monster geht weit über das hinaus, was ich unter Verfolgen und Belästigen verstehe.   
Sie sind schneller und stärker als die Runner und erst weiß ich nicht, welchem Umstand wir es zu verdanken haben, dass das Vieh leblos vor uns zu Boden sinkt, denn meine Munition habe ich bereits nach drei Schüssen verbraucht.   
Der Pfeil, der aus dem Hinterkopf des Stalkers ragt, lässt Tyson zwischen den Schlägen innehalten, ehe der Schädel des Zombies eine einzige formlose und matschige Konsistenz annehmen kann.  
„Er ist tot.“, bemerke ich unnötigerweise und blicke von der Leiche zu meinem Freund auf, dann in die Richtung, aus der der Pfeil kam.   
Andere Überlebende.  
Ich bin nur froh, dass sie keine Uniformen tragen.


End file.
